Love Is In The Air
by CobDude17
Summary: The weather was unusually hot in new York for this time of year, the time of year when love is in the air, so everyone says. Elliot and Olivia both have hidden feelings for each other. Is this the season for their love to bloom? E/O ONESHOT R


The New York air was a bit warm for this time of year. Normally you would have to wear a jacket or sweater but everyone seemed to be in short sleeved shirts and other clothes of that nature and they all were fine. This wasn't true everywhere however. The SVU Precinct was a good example of that. The air conditioning was old and hadn't been worked on in a very long time. That made the inside of the precinct stuffy and uncomfortable, especially if you were someone like Elliot Stabler.

He unfortunately had come to work with a long sleeve shirt and jeans, not expecting the weather to be the way it was. Sitting as his computer desk doing his least favorite activity of writing up a report on a case he and his partner Olivia Benson had just complete, as if it wasn't bad enough already, was now even worse.

"Why me? Why does _today _have to be unusually hot?" he groaned.

As He spoke, his partner entered the precinct. She, unlike him, had been prepared for the weather. She wore a red short sleeve shirt with a white tank top over it. She wore some jeans that ended slightly below her knee. As she strode toward Elliot, some other men in the precinct whistled and smirked. She only turned to glare at them, and their cocky grins faded as they looked away from her commanding gaze. She sat on the edge of Elliot's desk and smiled.

"Hey El. Nice weather we're having" she said.

"Yeah right. If I stay in here much longer I'll be Fried Stabler" he spoke with an angered look on his face.

The captain had just been walking up to the both of them and heard Elliot's annoyed tone. He smirked slightly as he tapped his shoulder. Elliot turned around quickly.

"Well then, isn't it good that I have a new case for you two?"

"Another? I'm not even done with this report…."

Elliot now knew he would have even more paper work to attend to. 'Boy am I going to have some fun now,' he thought. Olivia laughed. She was a much better typer than Elliot was and had finished her report yesterday. More paper work to her wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh, come on El. It'll be fun. What's the case?" she asked.

"This is an easy one. You'll be staking out an apartment on Broadway from across the street. We have a man we suspect is a pedophile. You two will be on the roof" the captain answered.

"Sounds terrific." The sarcasm in Elliot's voice was quite apparent. Olivia laughed as the captain grinned.

"That's great then. Get to it"

When the captain finished his sentence he turned and walked back to his office. Olivia got up and walked to her desk. She grabbed her badge and holstered her gun. Elliot did the same, though he wasn't in any hurry. However, a stakeout would be better than the boring task he had at hand. He followed as Olivia walked out of the station. They got in the car and drove off.

"So El, how are Kathy and the kids?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh the kids are alright. Me and Kathy on the other hand…" he trailed off his sentence and shrugged

"What's wrong?"

"Kathy wants another divorce. Things aren't getting any better between us"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry El…" She didn't want to say anything, but in a way that made her happy. She felt bad that it did, but she couldn't deny that she had stronger feelings for Elliot than just being his partner. Elliot shared those feelings. To him it wasn't that bad that Kathy wanted another divorce. Both he and Kathy knew they weren't going to last long. And inside, Elliot much rather wanted to be with Olivia. The nine years they had worked together had brought them closer to each other but neither of them had admitted it.

"It's ok I guess. We weren't doing so well anyway"

The rest of the drive to the apartment was silent. Neither of them quite knew what to say. However, when they reached their destination, Elliot broke the silence.

"Well, we're here" he said. Olivia nodded and they both got out of the car. Elliot looked over at the apartment they were to watch then followed Olivia as she walked up to the front door and went in. Both of them trudged up the stairs to the roof and walked out. Elliot leaned against a nearby wall while Olivia looked out over the side.

"You know, stake out's have to be the most entertaining thing a cop can do." Elliot complained. Olivia laughed at his sarcasm.

"Yes, I'd say so too. But hey, it is pretty easy to just watch people all day." She turned to look at him with a smile. "And wouldn't you say it's better than paper work?"

Elliot laughed a bit and nodded his head "Oh yeah. Way better. And the views good too" A smirk graced his face as he spoke.

She looked out over the city, the sky clear and blue. "Yes it is El. It's a nice today"

"I meant you Liv"

She turned to him with a somewhat surprised look then smiled "Thanks El"

And it was true. Olivia was strikingly beautiful and man did those curves of hers look good right now. Many of the guys at the precinct had said he was lucky to be her partner and he agreed. Spending nine years working with someone who looked as good as she did was definitely not anything someone could complain about. But unlike what the other guys felt, Elliot had deeper feelings for her, much deeper. And to him, the soon divorce with Kathy would mean there'd be a chance that Elliot could be with Olivia.

Olivia had deeper feelings for Elliot too. He was handsome, and he had quite the body with a great personality to match. She had never told anyone, but she was jealous of Kathy for being his wife, though that was apparently going to end soon so Olivia might be able to be with Elliot after all.

Both of them stood there for a while, not talking, just looking at each other. Elliot broke the silence with a question.

"So, do you have your eyes on anyone Liv?"

"Yes El, actually I do, though I don't know what their feelings are about me."

Elliot felt a bit of a pain inside. He hoped she was talking about him, but he didn't know. Maybe there was someone else she had feelings for. "Oh I see. Have you known him a while?"

She nodded her head as she spoke. "Yes, almost ten years…what about you? Is there anyone you might want when you and Kathy…well, when it happens?"

He moved off the wall and walked over next to her, looking out toward the building they were watching. He then turned to her. "Yes there is someone actually. I've known them almost ten years, like you."

Olivia nodded as she looked away, a bit worried

"That's why…well," Elliot sighed and took a breath before speaking again. "That's why I am not too upset about Kathy divorcing me again. I want to be with other woman more. I've known her for a long time and I care about her a lot."

He kept his eyes on her. She didn't look at him, only kept her eyes angled toward the apartment.

Elliot looked away again. "I mean, working with someone for almost ten years can have that affect on you."

With this sentence, Olivia turned back to him, her heart beating faster inside her chest. Did he mean…her?

"What do you mean El?"

He turned back to her and looked into her eyes. With the sun on them, they seemed to glow brilliantly, almost having a golden color to them. She really was amazingly beautiful.

"Olivia, I…" he looked down as she moved her hand onto his.

"Elliot, you know you can tell me anything."

Elliot kept his eyes on their hands and nodded, before looking back at her. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Olivia, I…I love you"

Olivia almost instantly felt her heart flutter, tears welling up in her eyes, a smile widening on her face.

"El…" she moved his hand off of his and moved close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked up into his eyes. "El...I love you too"

Elliot smiled widely, his heart beating faster. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. They both looked deep into each other eyes, happy now that their feelings were finally spoken. Elliot had just one thing he wanted to do at this moment, something he had wanted to do for so very long. He slowly leaned down, and locked his lips with hers. She moaned softly, as she kissed him back. She slid his tongue over his lips then into his open mouth. He slid his tongue over hers and into her mouth, tasting her. Their lips stayed locked together for what seemed like forever, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Finally though, they broke the kiss, both of them needing to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes, both of them smiling wide. They had said they're true feelings and now it didn't matter what happened. Elliot and Kathy were going to divorce, and Olivia was single right now. They could be together and that was all that mattered. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler now weren't just partners at work, but now they were partners in love.


End file.
